Through Yggdrasil's Roots (1st)
Hello and welcome to our off-forum information page! We hope that you will find the things here useful. Through Yggdrasil's Roots - or TYR - welcomes all new member nations, diplomats and visitors to our community. We are a small alliance on Maroon, engaging in every aspect to ensure that our member nations have every opportunity to enjoy Planet Bob to the fullest. Our alliance is governed by laws and regulations as laid out in the Charter of Through Yggdrasil's Roots. We accept applicants who are on a different team for the purpose of trades. Participate in our role plays or start one of your own, learn how to build your nation, get involved in TYR politics and internal infrastructure, or simply become part of our wonderful family. Feel free to introduce yourself and dive into our world and adventure Through Yggdrasil's Roots! Lottario is in our alliance. He's awesome and that makes us awesome too. How it started In the eyes of '''Lylia Kinkaydia Rose'.'' The idea to create TYR was originally started by Lord Vachon of the former Azag-Ornec and some of his friends. However, this part of the history requires Lord Vachon to write, because I, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose of Star Gazing do not know what happened. It wasn't until October 3, 2008 that I met with Lord Vachon to do some catching up. We eventually started talking about possibly making an alliance together. This was the start of the current TYR. Originally, the charter of TYR made the alliance to be somewhat of an anarchy with a temporary government in place if there's ever some kind of emergency. I didn't like the idea of that and said we should make TYR a dictatorship with a triumvirate structure. Days later, the idea was no longer favored, so Lord Vachon and I changed the government to a democracy. It was during this time that foreignboy of Didgeridoos, Albert J Hookman of NeoMetal and big black of Phi Sigma Kappa 1 joined the journey. After deciding that we will not find a protector, friends of mine reminded me that there are more tech raiders today than there were in the past. Despite the fact that I am probably one of the most stubborn asses in Planet Bob, the growth of my membership always comes first. Lord Vachon and I then agreed that I will approach the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations - or CSN - for a protectorate treaty. Around the same time, a close friend of mine advised me to get a temporary government up. When CSN approved the idea, I got started on drafting the treaty. I realized that if we were to set up a temporary government, we would need more members than what we already have... so I started recruiting. Many nations responded to me with positive messages, but at the end, the ones to jump on the train were thecooljuice of Noellae, Mein Morgenstern of Islamland, RavenWolf09 of New Amsterdam, Cleon of Romana and Adnon of VentureCorp. Now, with the protectorate treaty drafted and a temporary government in place, all we needed was CSN's signature. On November 2, 2008, the protectorate treaty was official. TYR was official. Our announcement was made. Roles of TYR Member Nations Regent: Lord Vachon (House of Rus) Councilor of Defense: iKrolm (Selenarctos) Captain of the 1st Company: chefjeff05 (Camaro) Captain of the 2nd Company: Adnon (VentureCorp) Captain of the 3rd Company: jtpizzalover (Musak) Councilor of Internal Affairs: Lylia Kinkaydia Rose (Star Gazing) Director of Technology Trade Program: Director of the Nation Analysis Program: jtpizzalover (Musak) Director of the Secksie Nation Project: Councilor of External Affairs: (Taylor Swift Fan Club) Head Diplomat: Maroon Economic Representative: Treaties of TYR Treaty of the Nine Worlds, Protectorate Agreement Maroon Economic Pact, Maroon Economic and Optional Defense Agreement The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords, Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty A Greconorseman Proposal, Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty Culture of TYR Tradition and creativity are not insanity, we think. TYR's Alter-Egos Touching Your Rectum: The Empire: The Undead Revolution: Super-awesome-amazing-TYR-just-for-Lottario: Extended Membership More information later. Avatar Theme Month More information later. Poledancing What Lottario has to say, "Yay! Finally somewhere that my unique skills are accepted and appreciated!" Timeline of our Existence November 2nd, 2008: TYR signed the Treaty of the Nine Worlds, a protectorate agreement, with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). TYR announced the treaty along with the alliance's declaration of existence. On the same day, thecooljuice, Councilor of Internal Affairs, agreed to become the alliance poledancer. November 4th, 2008: The first war on a TYR member was declared! The lucky member was our ever innocent Lord Vachon. And the other lucky person who made it into our history??? Jebadiah of Schwing Shwang. November 8th, 2008: With an unanimous approval, the tech raiding policy drafted by Lord Vachon was passed. Also on this lovely day, our ever crazy Lylia Kinkaydia Rose (Lanna) negotiated with the leader of The Foreign Division (TFD) on making Herbert, TFD's Minister of Foreign Affairs at the time, the official poledancer of his alliance. It was a success! November 18th, 2008: Lord Vachon declared that "I like Touching Your Rectum" was officially the bitch quote of the alliance. His comment: It was way too easily applicable to way too many situations to have die in this thread. It shall be reposted and spammed on many boards, near and far. November 19th, 2008: TYR spotted its very first ghost! :o A message was sent to Asagi of olympus by Lanna stating the following: If you are interested in membership, you will have to apply like everyone else. December 4th, 2008: The first charter amendment was passed. December 23rd, 2008: TYR ratified the Maroon Economic Pact. The treaty was announced on the 27th by KaitlinK. December 24th, 2008: TYR lost its first member to inactivity. The name was Folktale of Detassi. December 30th, 2008: TYR's jtpizzalover was the first member to have nukes. January 5th, 2009: TYR signed The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords with the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) because both alliances would rather write a book than read one. January 15th, 2009: TYR lost thecooljuice to inactivity. May she rest in peace... or return to us! On this same day, the military structure of TYR was formed. January 19th, 2009: TYR passed three charter amendments. January 23rd, 2009: TYR signed A Greconorseman Proposal with Cronus. January 24th, 2009: TYR's first elections has begun. Completed on the 27th. New term started on the February 1st. February 6th, 2009: Recruitment has become mandatory. February 25th, 2009: TYR signed Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice with the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP). Perfect World resigned from his government position and left TYR. March 4th, 2009: TYR elected Selenarctos for the position of Councilor of Defense. Also, every member nation in TYR are required to serve as a diplomat to another alliance. March 5th, 2009: Viltvodle VI joined TYR. March 6th, 2009: TYR's new alter-ego is called The Undead Revolution. March 10th, 2009: Cronus disbanded, nullifying A Greconorseman Proposal. March 18th, 2009: Triumvirate member Kaiser Kent was removed from his position for being inactive. TYR also passed a group of charter amendments. March 20th, 2009: The second elections of TYR has begun. Completed on the 30th. April 7th, 2009: The first organized tech trade in TYR has started. The Booster Pack program has kicked off. Government Members of the Past More information later. TYR Links Forum Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances